A Teammates Love – Tsuande’s Love for the Pervert
by outdoorhiker
Summary: Short story. Late one night in hokage tower, Tsuande is getting drunk from work and loneliness and Jiraiya gives comfort to her when he sees her. He has to go battle “Pein” the next day so this is his last night so she express her love for him. Rate M


Summary: Short story. Takes place in the hokage tower late one night. Tsuande is getting drunk from work and loneliness and Jiraiya gives comfort to her when he sees her. He has to go battle "Pein" the next day so this is his last night so she expresses her love for him. Rate M for Lemons

AN: I do not own Naruto but love the story. Things are going to be slightly different from the manga in this story. I always thought that Tsuande and Jiraiya were meant for each other but just did not know it or would not pursue it. Here is my thought on how they might have thrown caution to the wind. This story does have a heavy details lemon so if that is not your thing then what are you doing here. : P

A Teammates Love – Tsuande's Love for the Pervert.

(Midnight)

The hour was late in the hokage tower. The fifth hokage is at work late into the night, trying to take care of the massive paper work that never seems to fade. As Tsuande looks the clock she sees that is it is close to midnight. Sighing she pulls out some sake from her desk drawer and drinks straight from the bottle, for things were getting bad in the village of the leaf. Sauske is still missing with the snake bastard, who could take over his body any day now. Bandits popping up like flies. Soon as you take one group down, three to four more pop up to replace it. And rumors of the red cloud robed ninjas of the Akatsuki were always bad news, especially when those rumors were of them planning something for either Naruto or the village. Jiraiya was good at getting information when he was not looking into bath houses but lately she has not heard from him in some time.

Milling over the recent events and massive paper work it was a wonder that Tsuande did not start drinking sooner that evening. After emptying the bottle, she sighs again at and tries to get back to work. She had sent Shizune home earlier so she could get some rest and get ready before her date with the school instructor Iruka. They had apparently hit it off a few days earlier when Iruka came to Tsuande with a report on this year's genin. Shizune happen to be in the room and you could tell by the shy glances and rose colored tint to both of their faces that they were clearly attracted to each other. Tsuande was still amazed at the fact all it took to get these two together was a simple instruction from her.

(Flash back)

"Lady Tsuande" spoke an ANBU in a hawk mask whose head was sticking inside the door. "The instructor from the Academy here to see you with this year's reports on the genin"

"Who is it?" replied Tsuande.

"It is the Instructor, Iruka" replied the hawk mask ANBU

As he said this Tsuande got to see a sudden blush on Shizune's face when she heard the name.

_Oh. Does Shizune have a crush on the scarred ponytailed instructor?_ Thought Tsuande.

"Very well, send him in" Replied Tsuande.

"Hai, Lady Tsuande". Replied the hawk mask ANBU. The ANBU closed the door and was gone.

"Was it something in my eye or did I see a blush there when he said that Iruka was here, Shizune"

"eeep!!" replied a shock Shizune, coming out of her daydream. "I was .. I was not… Oh please Lady Tsuande. Don't say or do anything to embarrass me in front of him. I …" Replied a stuttering Shizune but was interrupted from what else she was going to say when her heart throb entered the door to the office.

"Hello Lady Tsuande, Shizune," said Iruka as he walked into the room and bowed to each of them but it was noticed that he stayed bowed to Shizune a little longer than normal. "Here are the reports for this year's graduates from the Academy." He said as he presented a folder with some papers inside.

(Groan) "Not more paper work" replied Tsuande as she saw the size of the folder in question. Then a thought streaked through her mind. With a smile (which worried Shizune when she saw it) Tsuande said: "Iruka I don't have time to look over them but why don't you and Shizune go over them together and then give me a summary."

Now both were slightly blushing at the mentioned idea of them working together. "Well, Shizune. How about we go over these reports say over dinner" replied Iruka looking at the clock to see what time it was and to attempt to hide the blush that was racing to his face.

"I…I. would love to" replied a somewhat stuttering and clearly pleased Shizune. Mentally she was ecstatic _'I am going to have dinner with IRUKA!' _It was a wonder that she did not faint like Hinata used to do with her heart trob, Naruto.

"Then I will see you later, say in an hour at this address" he replied while writing down some directions to the dinner place.

"Hai, I will see you then." Shizune replied.

"Ok, you love birds. I got some work to do so if you are done flirting, then you are dismissed Iruka and since you have plans for tonight Shizune you are too." Replied a smiling Tsuande, who with great mirth saw that the two love birds in question went red at what she said.

"I..got to go and get things ready for tonight then." Replied a stammering Iruka as he backed his way out of the office. When he was gone, Tsuande finally broke down laughing for which she was holding in the entire time.

"LADY TSUANDE!! That was not nice" yelled Shizune.

"Oh. What are you complaining about, you have a dinner DATE with IRUKA out of this little joke. Now shoo, go get ready for him and blow his socks off. (and maybe the rest of his clothes as well) replied Tsuande with the last part a low murmur to herself but Shizune still heard it judging from the red rose color on her face, as she practically ran out of the office with a laughter from Tsuande close on her heals.

(End flash back)

Tsuande was sipping on another sake bottle as she finished that thought of Shizune and Iruka. After that dinner date – which she later learned that a) it was held at Iruka's house, which was the directions that he gave to Shizune and b) he had cooked the dinner himself. Shizune had not gone into the details of what happen later that evening but Tsuande was sure that they did not go over the reports much during that dinner and Shizune had called in "sick" the next day. When Tsuande tried to get the details of what happen that night, Shizune would just go red in the face and refuse to tell. Apparently Iruka was an animal in the sack was all that Tsuande could get out of her when she did say something, even if it was just to get Tsuande off her back. Since then they have been steadily seeing each other.

Thinking of this, it made her think of the other couples of Konoha. It seems that everyone despite the bad times had someone there were seeing. Her apprentice, Sakura was seeing Rock Lee. She still has not completely gotten over Sauske but seems to be enjoying herself with Lee. Kiba was apparently seeing some girl from a neighboring village who was a dog trainer. Shino was engaged to some girl in an arranged marriage between their families. The girl was a bug collector and they seem to be getting along nicely. Ino finally figured out that Chouji liked her and finally discovered her own feelings for the big boy when he was nearly killed during a mission. She remained by his bed just like when he took the red food pill during the attempt to bring Sauske back when he left the village nearly three years ago. After nearly losing him again she succumbed to her hidden feelings and has been seen kissing him whenever possible. Hinata and Naruto finally got together and are quite happy when the find time for each despite going on mission after mission. Tsuande tries to give them easy missions together when she can. Heck, even the lazy genius Shikamaru has found a desert flower in the name of Temari. Just as she is the Suna liaison, Shikamaru has become the Konoha liaison mostly just to get the chance to be with her. Tsuande expects a marriage proposal any day now for the two of them.

As she broods over this she can't help but be depressed as she, the Lady Tsuande, does not have any one to hold ever since Dan died those years ago. Her eye start to tear up at this thought and she puts her head in her hands to try to get rid of those memories.

"Tsu…."

She vaguely hears someone calling her name as she cries her heart out to the memories of lost love.

"Tsu..an..de"

She hears her name again but this time she feels someone shaking her shoulder. Instantly she bolts up right and slams the person into the wall out of instinct.

"OUCH. Man, Tsuande. What was that for?" replied a voice out of the crater that was now a new window into the room next door.

"whooo..(hiccup) is there" replied Tsuande as she wipes away the tears so she can see better. To her astonishment Jiraiya climbs out of the hole in the wall, bickering about trying to be a nice guy and still get hammered into a wall. He stops bickering as he sees the wide eyed face of Tsuande and the tears still on her cheeks.

"Hey there, Tsuande. No need to cry. I am still in one piece" he replied with a goofy grin. This attempt gives Tsuande a slight grin as she wipes the tears from her face.

"Jiraiya, what happen to you?"

"Well if you must know, a crying lady did this to me" he replies with a wave to the wall behind him.

"Not that. Where have you been? I have not heard anything form you for a month" Tsuande replies back

"I have been looking into the movements of the Akatsuki. I think I have located the leader and if I am correct in whom it is, I will need to face him to find out why he is doing this," replied a grim face Jiraiya.

"Do you know who the leader is?"

"If I am correct, I believe it to be someone I instructed years ago. He was an orphan I met during one of my missions with sensei and I stayed to give him and a few other orphans some instructions so they could defend themselves for I could not take them with me. But if this is him, how he went from the orphan I knew to this menace we face today is a mystery to me. So I plan to face him and find out the truth."

"Will you be safe during this confrontation?" replied a slightly worried Tsuande.

"Most likely I will not survive it. This is the reason I am here this night. Tomorrow I go and find out the truth and probably my death."

"No, I cannot lose another team mate" replied a crying Tsuande as she hugged him probably for the last time. "Why can't someone else go instead of you"

"Tsuande, I am the best chance of possibly defeating someone like this 'Pein' Akatsuki leader, plus if it does turn out to be someone that I taught, it is my responsibility to stop him." He replied while stroking her hair as she only hugged him tighter. "My only regret from this is that now you return my affections. Heck if I had known this was the way to get you to open up I would have done it earlier" he said chuckling which then turned to coughing when Tsuande wacked him in the chest.

"That's not funny." She replied."Though I now do wish that I had done something earlier. After brooding about these dark times, my past memories of Dan, and thinking of those happy couples of Konoha, it makes me wonder why I did not take you up on your indentions. You have always been there for me even though I don't appreciate some of the pervy things you do, either to me or to other women."

"Tsuande, Tsuande, Tsuande." Replied Jiraiya while stroking her hair. "I may have done pervy things for the sake of 'Research' for my books, and I may even have slept with many women but there was only one that I wanted to be with ever since my genin days. To this day 'SHE' has refused my advances until now and now her she is in my arms wondering why she did not do this sooner. It makes a man sometimes wonder about women" he replies with a sly smile with his hands that were stroking her hair now under her chin, pulling it up to see his face.

Tsuande is clearly touched even though she wacked him for that last comment about women in general. "Do you really have to go?" she asks.

"Hai, I have to."

"Then could you do one thing for me before you go?"

"Anything for you"

"Kiss me"

"With pleasure"

LEMON BEGINS

With that said Jiraiya leans down and kisses Tsunade on the lips in a slow kiss. The two of them slow kiss for a while, and then Jiraiya nips at Tsuandes lower lips, asking entrance to her mouth. As she complies, he slowly slides his tongue into her mouth to explore every feature of it. Soon both his and her tongues are fighting for dominance.

As they are lip locked, Jiraiya slowly lets his hands caresses Tsuande's back and pulls her closer into him. He breaks away from Tsuande's lips for some air but then slowly kisses down her neck and attacks her collar bone with kisses. Tsuande's moans tell him that he is doing something right. After a while assaulting her neck and collar bone, Tsuande decides to show him a thing or two. She pushes Jiraiya into the Hokages chair. As he sits there looking into her lust filled eyes, he notices that she is taking off her green hokage coat, leaving her with her light gray kimono shirt and pants on. She slowly advances on to him, stands between his legs and starts to take off his shirt and armor off his chest. When that is done she marvels at the scars and well toned chest of her lover.

She runs her hands over that toned and scarred chest while Jiraiya's hands are loosening her kimono shirt. Soon her shirt is untied and her enormous breasts are hanging out, free for all to see.

"And behold a sight worth dying to see" mumbles Jiraiya as he looks in wonder at Tsuande's chest. He then looks up into her eyes and says "you are the most beautiful woman a man could ever love or have."

With that being said, he pulls Tsunade forward to where she is straddling his lap facing him in that chair. He brings his hands up to cup and kneads her glorious mounds. She moans "Jir……ai……ya" as he kneads and fondles her breasts. He slowly brings his mouth to one of her nipples and flicks his tongue over the harden and erect nipple. After a few flicks of his tongue, Jiraiya starts to suck on the nipple as Tsuandes breathing becomes more and more rampant.

Standing Tsuande up and leaning her against the desk, he undid the buckles to her pants and slid them down which she stepped out of. Soon her soaked panties followed suit so that the Lady Tsuande, the Fifth Hokage, was standing in the Hokage's office in nothing but her opened gray kimono shirt. Savoring the beautiful sight before him, Jiraiya lifted one leg up so he could see her pussy better and what a sight to behold.

Her pubic hair was shaven except for a "V" shape of a bikini line. Jiraiya had to gaze at the sight before him just to imprint it into his memory before getting a taste of Tsuande's honey juice from her pussy.

He starts kissing the thigh of her leg that he lifted and heads toward her pussy lips. As he is doing this, Tsuande is moaning and groaning slightly till he gets to her pussy lips. She suddenly shrieks and convulses when he starts to suck and tongue flick on her clitoris nub above her vagina. It was a wonder that all of Konoha did not hear her, when she did that. A pressure starts to build in her body as he moves from her clitoris to her vagina where he flicks his tongue in and out of her pussy.

Soon the pressure is too much for her and she convulses, her body going ridgid as she climaxes hard onto Jiraiya's face.

"Pants (huff huff) Off (huff huff) Now!" is all that she could say as the ecstasy courses through her body.

Leaving a dazed Tsuande half leaning, half sitting on her desk, Jiraiya stands up and begins to unfasten his pants and lets them fall to the floor. Tsuande could only stare that the size of the Stallion of Konoha's cock. It must have been the biggest she has ever seen (for she has seen quite a few; a few in her love life and the rest in her medical profession). It must have been ten inches long, about two inches thick and it was pulsating.

As she stared at it, drops of cum begin to leak out of the tip of his cock head, which brought Tsuande to her knees to lick those drops up. She begins to lick the Stallions hard on. Jiraiays legs start to tremble as Tsuande begins to give him possibly the best blow job he has ever had. Right now all that she was doing was licking him, but when she began to suck on the head of this cock, he could not stand anymore and flopped down into the chair.

He stared in amazement as Lady Tsuande was giving him the best blow job ever. He struggled to not climax but his efforts were wasted as his body went ridged as he shot his load into Tsuandes mouth; which she swallowed with an surprised and amazed look on her face from the power and amount of cum that was released.

"Jiraiya, I need it now" Tsuande said looking at a closed eyed Jiraiya.

After a few seconds, Jiraiya opened his eyes and looked at Tsuande on her knees looking up at him with lust in her eyes. He stood up and pulled her up to her feet. He then turned her around and bent her over the Hokage's desk.

"I'm going to make you a woman, right here on THIS desk."

With her bent over, he positioned himself behind her and she could feel his cock rubbing against the entrance to her pussy.

Bending over close to her ear, he whispered "Are you ready for the Stallion?"

"Y..Y..ess" responded a shuddering Tsuande.

Jiraiya then slowly slid himself into the woman of his dreams. Gasping, Tsuande never before experienced the fullness of sex until now. Jiraiya's cock was stretching her in ways she never knew. Soon all ten inches were at last in Tsuande's body.

'_Kami, she's tight'_ thought Jiraiya. _'I must let her get use to this'_

Soon Tsuande started to move her hips which lead Jiraiya to believe that it was time to fuck her senseless. Slowly he slid in and out of her, as her honey juices poured out of their union place.

"More…..MORE.." moans Tsuande

Jiraiya leaned over while Tsuande was grinding against him to caress and fondle her now swinging breasts. He gave them a few kneads and then stood up and grabbed her hips. He then started to hammer her backside.

"Harder… Faster.." was all that Tsuande could say.

And so he did. Pretty soon all you could hear was the slapping of flesh and the grunts, groans and moans.

As the pressure of their desires was getting too much to bear, Tsuande screamed out as she climaxed hard, her pussy muscles squeezing down on Jiraiya's cock as he too, shot his seed deep into Tsuande's vagina, filling it with his cum. After staying in their position for a few moments Tsuande, rose up, off the desk, into Jiraiya's toned chest, with her arms clasping Jiraiya's head behind hers. Because of this movement Jiraiya, lost his balance because his legs felt like swiss cheese, so panting, they both fell back into the Hokage's chair, almost breaking it with their combined weight.

LEMON ENDS

When they both have caught their breath, Tsuande asks, "I know you have to leave but can you at least stay until the morning?"

"I wish for nothing more than to wake up every morning in your arms but I cannot. Pein will be in a certain place tomorrow and it will take me most of what's left of the night and some of the day to get there. I must say that I am glad that I came back to give my report." He says with a sly grin.

"I still wish that you did not have to go" she replied while slightly tearing up.

"I know" he replied while holding her in his lap, brushing some strands of hair out of her brown eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes till they had the strength to get up and move. They dressed in silence for enough was said already and neither wanted to cheapen what happen this night. Tsuande was worn out from the best sex of her life that she stumbled when getting dressed. She would have fallen, if not for Jiraiya. He picked her up bridal style and carried her with her arms around his neck.

She tried to stay awake but was so tired from the sex capade that she fell asleep in jiraiya's arms. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. He was so tempted to say 'fuck it' and stay with her but he knew that he could not, especially if what he thought was true. Then it was his responsibility to set things right, even if it cost him his life.

With a sigh, he carried the sleeping Tsuande to her home that she shared with Shizune (after being stopped a few times by the ANBU for carrying the Hokage around).

When he reached her house, he slipped into an open window for he did not have a key to her house. Luckly this window lead into a room which he perceived to be hers. Standing in her room, he could hear some giggling from a room down the hall. _'Shizune must have some company over'_ thought Jiraiya.

Quietly he put the sleeping princess down onto her bed. Straightening up, he brought out one of his note pads that he used for "research" for his books. Quickly writing down something, he pinned the note to the pillow next to the beautiful face of Tsuande. Turning to head out the window that he came in, he looked back one last time and with a whispered voice said, "good bye Tsuande. I will always love you" and with that he was gone.

(Morning)

Tsuande wakes up sore but refreshed. Slowly she begins to acknowledge her surroundings. She was in her room, dressed somewhat haphazardly as if she was in a hurry to get dress and then slept like that. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep at the office in Jiraiya's arms.

Jiraiya….

As soon as she remembered his name, last night's events exploded in her mind. Quickly she looked around, hoping that he would still be there. It was then she noticed the pinned note to the pillow. She unpinned it and read the contents:

_To my Beautiful Tsuande,_

_These will probably be my last words to you if I fail. Know that I would give anything to be there with you in my arms, but alas it is not so. I have loved you ever since we were kids, so know that when I say that I will love you for the rest of time itself, I mean it. If I survive I will rush back to your beautiful face but if not I will at least try to do what I can to protect you and the village. Remember me, for I will remember you for the rest of my life. I am glad that we were able to have one last night together._

_Love,_

_Jiraiya_

"Lady Tsuande?"

Looking up from the Note, Tsuande saw Shizune in a robe standing in her door way.

"Why are you Crying?" she asked with worry.

It was then that Tsuande felt the tears that were leaking from her eyes. Not knowing what to do, Shizune went to hold a now weeping Tsuande. Hearing the sound of a woman in distress, a flurry of sounds came down the hallway and a half naked Iruka in nothing but boxer shorts and a kunai in hand appeared at the door way.

Now both women were looking at a blushing Iruka, who backed out of the room and got a robe on before returning to help Shizune with the emotional Tusande.

(A day or two later)

Tsuande was getting more and more worried that something was wrong when she did not hear of anything about the frog hermit. She tried not to show it, so nobody would get worried that something was wrong. Except both Shizune and Iruka knew that something was bothering her since that morning two days ago, when they both found her crying in bed.

Later that day at the hokage office, she finally found out what happen to her beloved man. It was a frog summons who was the bearer of bad news. In her heart, Tsuande knew but had hope it was not so. The Stallion of Konoha; the Great Toad Sage; the Gallant Jiraiya was dead. According to the frog summons, Jiraiya found Pein and then fought him. He did not go down easily. Before he died he was able to kill one of the "six" bodies of Pein and seal it in another frog summons for Konoha to study and figure out how he was six people at once.

As she listen she was doing a good job of holding it together but that was lost the moment Naruto started to yell at her for being so cold hearted about Jiraiya's death. She, the Fifth Hokage, broke down sobbing in front the people in her office.

All of Konoha appeared for the funeral of Konoha's Gallant Sanin. If anything could be said about Jiraiya's death was that it brought the fire country together to face this threat called the Akatsuki.

(Few months later)

Today was a day of victory for the group called Akatsuki was destroyed. Now that their threat was gone the village of Konoha could look toward a bright future filled with peace.

Lady Tsuande was training the Sixth Hokage, Naruto, in the duties of the Hokage. This was as slow process for Naruto was somewhat slow on learning and for the fact that she would get sick easily sometimes, practically in the mornings. Tsuande had her apprentice, Sakura, take a look at her and they found a surprise.

The Slug Lady Tsuande was with child from the Stallion of Konoha, Jiraiya.

This was one gamble she did not mind losing for she might have lost Jiraiya but she won something that would keep his memory alive and that was through their child. She asked Naruto to be the god father for her child as Jiraiya was the God father to him, which Naruto said yes.

Things settled down in the leaf village except for the abundance of children running around.

The end.

--

AN: I kind of made Tsuande a little emotional for this story because a) she has been drinking, b) she was depressed with the thoughts of her lost love memories and the thoughts of everyone else but here finding love and happiness in the dark times they faced and c) in my eyes I think that tsuande always had a thing for Jiraiya but probably did not realize it or just did not care for Jiraiya in that way for he was always looking in bathhouses, doing whatever he could to get lucky with women and the such. So when Jiraiya said that he was going to probably die on his mission, she threw all the uncertainties that she had for him out the window and decided that for this night she would show him that he was on her mind and maybe in her heart all the long.


End file.
